Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte
by JAIMOL
Summary: Dumbledore el mago más grande ha muerto y Harry debe cumplir una misión dficil que le llevara a enfrentar magia oscura muy podoresa. Debera encontrar los Horrocruxes para poder derrotar finalmente a Voldemort
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

**El mensaje **

Todos dormían en Privet Drive salvo un joven que vivía en el número 4. Harry Potter miraba por la ventana la niebla provocada seguramente por los dementores, sus ojos verdes miraban al cielo con nostalgia. La muerte del director de Hogwarts había sido un duro golpe, el hombre que tanto le había ayudado ya no se encontraba en este mundo y Harry se sentía más solo que nunca.

Mirando a su habitación vio en la cama varios libros y entre ellos un libro de pociones muy especial. Harry se acerco al libro y lo ojeo, el libro del príncipe mestizo, el libro de hombre que mas odiaba. Tras la muerte de Dumbledore había descubierto que el príncipe mestizo era en realidad Severus Snape el hombre que comunico la profecía a Voldemort, el hombre que había asesinado a Dumbledore a pesar de que el director confiaba en él.

Había recuperado el libro porque sabía que le sería útil para luchar contra Snape además de que las pociones en el libro podían serle útiles.

Otro objeto llamo la atención de Harry. El guardapelo falso que conservaba por lo que había costado conseguir no por su valor. Los Horrocruxes vinieron a la mente de Harry, los dos destruidos y los que no habían sido encontrados. Debía encontrarlos para poder derrotar a Voldemort y conseguir poner fin al terror que el mago oscuro extendía por el mundo.

Las noticias hablaban de asesinatos día a día incluso el mundo muggle notaba que algo pasaba, hechos que parecían inexplicables para ellos se daban por todo el país.

Harry estaba tan concentrado cuando hubo un fogonazo en su habitación y un fénix apareció allí. Fawkes el fénix de Dumbledore se encontraba allí.

- Lo hechas de menos ¿verdad? – dijo Harry acariciando al fénix y vio que tenía un pergamino y una cajita - ¿es para mi?

El fénix extendió la pata y entrego el pergamino. Al abrirlo Harry reconoció la letra del difunto Albus Dumbledore y comenzó a leer.

_Querido Harry:_

_Si estas leyendo esto es que la muerte me ha llegado, no quiero ser como Trelawney pero lamentablemente tras lo sucedido con mi mano no podían arriesgarme. Durante en ultimo año te he estado enseñando sobre el pasado de Voldemort y como descubrimos sobre los Horrocruxes. Lamentablemente aun no estas preparado por lo que te pido que vuelvas a Hogwarts para tu séptimo año. No te preocupes he dado instrucciones para que no molesten con tu misión. Deberías ir a Gringotts para reclamar las herencias Black y Potter y así recibirás unos objetos que te he dejado y que te serán muy útiles. La cajita que va con Fawkes es una poción de mi invención para que no se pueda detectar tu magia, tómala te será muy útil. Espero que consigas tener éxito en tu misión y que tengas una vida feliz._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Tras leer la carta Harry no puedo evitar derramar unas lágrimas, a pesar de muerto Albus le sigue ayudando para completar su misión. Lo primero que hizo Harry fue tomar la poción para que su magía no se detectase. Debía ir a Gringotts según le explicaba Dumbledore y eso haría. Lo primero que hizo era realizar un hechizo sobre su habitación para que nadie entrase en ella, ya que sabía que Marge llegaría ese día. Harry se dio cuenta en ese momento de que ya era de mañana ya que veía como su tío Vernon y su primo Dudley salían de la casa a recoger a Marge. Harry tras eso se vistió y bajo las escaleras y en la cocina se encontró a su tia Petunia.

- Tia voy a salir no se a que hora volvere.

- Esta bien – dijo la mujer sin voltearse a mirarlo.

Harry en el portal se desapareció de allí por medio de Fawkes al que pidió que lo llevase a Gringotts.

Petunia veía como su sobrino se desaparecía con una extraña ave en la entrada de la casa. La mujer suspiro sabíendo que el joven pronto los abandonaria para irse con los de su mundo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo la mujer se arrepintió de cómo había tratado al hijo de su hermana.

**Aqui tienen mi version nueva del septimo año tal y como dije cuando anuncie que borraría el poder de la union. Siento la tardanza pero he tenido varios inconvenientes. Agradezco el apoyo a los que me siguen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Las herencias**

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos vio que se encontraba en la puerta de Gringotts. Por suerte era temprano y no había casi gente por lo que paso inadvertido siendo eso lo que Harry quería.

- Gracias por traerme Fawkes, ya te llamaré.

El fénix desapareció de allí dejando a Harry solo que se dirigió dentro del banco. Ya dentro se dirigió al primer duende que vio libre.

- Vengo a reclamar unas herencias.

- ¿Quién las reclama?

- Harry James Potter.

El duende que no había levantado la vista observo a Harry con cara de sorpresa.

- Enseguida le atenderán señor Potter.

Harry espero un rato cuando otro duende salió a recibirlo.

- Bienvenido señor Potter, sígame por favor.

El duende condujo a Harry a un despacho donde Harry se sentó tranquilamente.

- Tengo entendido que quiere reclamar varias herencias ¿cuáles son?

- La de los Potter, los Black y lo dejado por Albus Dumbledore.

- Ponga una gota de sangre en cada uno de estos tres pergaminos y comprobaremos que es usted el heredero.

El duende hizo que Harry derramase sangre de un dedo y tras eso le curo. Harry vio como al contacto con la sangre los pergaminos se empezaban a escribir solos.

- Bien esta todo en orden, tengo que decirle señor Potter que es usted muy rico. Las fortunas Potter y Black son increíblemente grandes.

- Son dos familias muy antiguas me lo esperaba, pero me interesa más saber que me ha dejado Albus Dumbledore.

El duende le paso el pergamino y Harry lo leyó.

_Querido Harry:_

_Si lees esto es que he muerto y Fawkes te ha entregado una carta que habrás leído y una poción que seguramente ya habrás tomado. Dejo en tu posesión mi pensadero con varios recuerdos, los objetos que he reunido a lo largo de mi vida con una descripción de lo que hacen cada uno, Fawkes te pertenece ya que estoy seguro que solo a ti te obedecerá. Te dejo también mi colección de libros los cuales espero que te sirvan para tu misión. Todo esto se aparecerá en Grimmauld Place la cual tiene un hechizo para que solo quien tu quieras pueda entrar. También te dejo como líder de la Orden del fénix ya que tú eres ahora mismo la persona que más sabe sobre Voldemort a parte de él mismo. Ten cuidado Harry tu misión es bastante peligrosa pero espero que salgas adelante._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Tras leer el pergamino Harry levanto la vista hacia el duende.

- Necesito poder manejar grandes cantidades de dinero tanto en este mundo como en el muggle.

- No hay problema para nuestro mundo puede usar un anillo con un sello que usted elija y para el mundo muggle tenga está chequera. Voy a preparar todo usted deberá elegir el sello.

El duende salió y Harry estuvo pensando en el sello que usaría, al cabo de unos minutos ya sabía cual sería el sello. El duende entro al rato con un anillo.

- ¿Ha decidido el dibujo?

- En efecto, se tratara de un ciervo, un lobo, un perro negro y un fénix. El ciervo debajo, el lobo a la izquierda, el perro a la derecha y arriba el fénix.

- Un sello curioso señor Potter, seguramente algún significado tendrá para usted.

- Lo tiene, eso es seguro.

El duende murmuro unas palabras al anillo y el sello se puso en él.

- Aquí tiene señor Potter.

- Muchas gracias por todo.

Harry salió del banco rápidamente y se dirigió al caldero chorreante. Era media mañana y el joven tenía hambre. Entro y vio el local bastante vacío solo estaba Tom y una cliente.

- Buenos días Tom.

- Señor Potter bienvenido ¿desea algo?

- Una cerveza de mantequilla y unas patatas asadas.

- Enseguida lo tendrá.

Al cabo de unos minutos salió la comida y Harry tranquilamente se comió todo, al terminar pago a Tom y decidió marchar de allí. Se dirigió a un rincón y llamo al fénix el cual se apareció enseguida.

- Llévame a mi habitación en Privet Drive.

El fénix asintió y Harry tras agarrarse al ave salió de allí. Cuando se apareció Harry empezó a recoger todo lo de su habitación y al cabo de unos minutos todo lo necesario estaba en el baúl, lo único que no guardo fue su capa invisible y dejo libre a Hedwig aunque antes le hecho un hechizo de protección.

- Vuela hasta Grimmauld Place y quédate allí tranquila, enseguida estaré allí.

La lechuza se marcho rápidamente y Harry encogió su baúl para llevarlo mejor, bajo por las escaleras de aquella casa por ultima vez. Era el momento de despedirse para siempre de sus tíos y su primo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**La despedida**

Harry suspiro cuando alcanzo el último escalón de aquellas escaleras. Había sufrido mucho en aquella casa pero a pesar de todo el sufrimiento su tía le había aceptado y eso Harry nunca lo olvidaría. Harry se dirigió a la cocina y vio que en ella solo estaba Petunia.

- Tía Petunia – dijo Harry atrayendo la atención de la mujer – vengo a decirte que me voy.

- ¿Puedes sentarte un momento Harry?

- No quiero que Marge me vea, así evito confrontaciones.

- Será solo un momento.

Harry se sentó mientras su tía también se sentaba.

- Quiero pedirte perdón Harry y explicarte el motivo por el que odio tanto la magia.

Harry se sorprendió al ver que su tía pronunciaba la palabra magia si odio ni miedo. Por una vez en su vida su tía estaba sincerándose con él.

- Cuando a tu madre le llegó aquella carta, nos tomo a todos por sorpresa, yo me ilusione ya que esperaba poder ir también pero Lily fue la única con poderes de la familia. Aquello se convirtió en envidia y luego en odio.

Harry escuchaba aquello sorprendido, nunca se imagino que el odio de su tía a la magia fuese aquello. Pero Harry no hablo ya que tenía la sensación de que había algo más.

- Luego cuando tus padres murieron y te dejaron a mi cuidado, quise que nunca supieses lo de la magia ya que no quería que murieses como Lily.

Tras eso Petunia se levanto y se tomo un vaso de agua.

- Gracias por contármelo tía, estas perdonada, a pesar de todo sois mi familia. Y quien sabe puede que los hijos de Dudley sean magos ya que ya hay antecedentes en esta familia.

- Gracias por tu perdón Harry, te lo agradezco.

Harry se levanto para marcharse pero entonces algo se le vino a la mente, puede que Voldemort intentase llegar a él a través de sus tíos y debía hacer algo.

- Tía hay algo que debes saber – dijo Harry – como bien te explico Dumbledore el año pasado nuestro mundo esta en guerra.

- Me acuerdo Harry.

- Ahora Dumbledore ha muerto y Voldemort tiene más poder que nunca, se que quizás intentara llegar a mi a través de vosotros. Debéis marchar del país y empezar una vida nueva si termina la guerra y Voldemort es derrotado podréis volver.

Harry tras eso saco la chequera que le habían entregado en Gringotts para el dinero muggle y poniendo una cifra de 50 millones de libras en un cheque se lo paso a Petunia.

- Usar ese dinero para salir del país y estableceros fuera.

- Harry esto es mucho dinero.

- No pasa nada tía, me acabo de enterar que tengo una gran fortuna a mi disposición, esa cifra es una centésima parte de mi capital.

Harry le dijo eso a su tía aunque era mentira, su fortuna era tan grande que aquella cifra solo era quizás una diezmilésima parte de su capital total. Las fortunas Black y Potter le habían convertido en un hombre muy rico.

- Muchas gracias Harry, espero que seas tu mismo el que nos informes de que la guerra ha acabado.

- Esta bien tía, por cierto, si quieres puedes explicarte a Marge sobre la magia, bastante se va a enfadar cuando sepa que soy rico, no creo que eso la altere más.

Petunia lanzo una pequeña risa pero luego miró a Harry con ojos llorosos. Harry se acerco a ella y la abrazo. El joven sentía que la paz con su tía había llegado. Harry tras eso se dirigió a la puerta y Fawkes estaba a su lado.

- Es hora de marchar Fawkes, llévame a Grimmauld Place.

El fénix dio una señal asignación y Harry se agarro a una de las plumas del ave. Al hacerlo miro a su tía.

- Adiós tía Petunia.

- Adiós Harry, ten cuidado.

Harry le sonrió a su tía y desapareció de allí con ayuda de Fawkes. Petunia estaba sorprendida cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió y por ella entraron Vernon, Dudley y Marge.

- Petunia ¿va todo bien? – pregunto Vernon

- Sentaros en la cocina tengo algo que contaros.

Tras sentarse Petunia contó que Harry acababa de marcharse y les hablo sobre el miedo de Harry a que los persiguiesen. Cuando Petunia llegó a la parte del dinero dejado el joven Marge saltó.

- Como es posible que ese mocoso tenga tanto dinero. Seguro que lo ha robado.

- Marge escúchame un momento.

Petunia le contó sobre la magia y el porque debían marcharse del país. Aquello hizo que Vernon explotase.

- ¡No me iré de mi casa!

- Yo tampoco, esta claro que deberíais haber acabado con ese mocoso hace tiempo, es un monstruo.

Dudley ante las palabras de Marge salto defendiendo a Harry.

- Te pediría que dejases a Harry en paz, el me salvo hace un par de años a pesar de que no tenía motivo.

- ¡Cállate Dudley, no hables así a tu tía!

Vernon dijo eso intentando golpear a Dudley pero el joven al ser campeón de boxeo le esquivo y de un golpe lo tumbo en el suelo.

- Mama yo me iré contigo.

- Gracias hijo, ves preparando tu equipaje.

- Ahora después lo haré no quiero que papa intente algo más.

- Por cierto Vernon recuerda que esta es mi casa por lo que vosotros sois los que debéis marcharos.

- Vernon vayámonos ya nos encargaremos de estos traidores.

Vernon al cual le costaba respirar tras el golpe de Dudley se puso en pie y salio de la casa acompañado de Marge. Tras salir de la casa Petunia miro a Dudley.

- Recoge las cosas nos marcharemos en un par de horas, voy a llamar a un par de personas para dejar todo solucionado.

Dudley empezó a empacar el equipaje pensando en su primo, se notaba que a pesar de todo su primo tenía un gran corazón y esperaba poder llegar a pedirle perdón alguna vez. Al cabo de dos horas y media todo el equipaje estaba empacado y su madre había pedido un taxi. Tanto Petunia como Dudley no sabían que les depararía el futuro pero pensaron en Harry y que consiguiese su objetivo.

**Aqui tienen otro capitulo de este fic, tengo que reconocer que este fic va a ir bastante rapido ya que tengo varias ideas en mente. Agradezco todo el apoyo que me otorgan.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**La noble casa de los Black**

Cuando Harry Potter apareció en Grimmauld Place gracias a Fawkes, no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia ante Sirius. Tantas risas, tantos encuentros que ya no habría por culpa de la maldita de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry miro la casa y vio en un rincón un pensadero y varias cajas donde estarían los libros y objetos dejados por Dumbledore. Vio como la casa estaba completamente limpia, se notaba que Dumbledore se había encargado de todo antes de su muerte. Harry noto que tenía algo de hambre pero como no tenía ganas de cocinar se le ocurrió una idea.

- ¡Kreacher! ¡Dobby! – dijo Harry en voz alta.

Al instante do elfos aparecieron delante de Harry, uno le miraba con cara alegre y otro con cara de enfado al ver donde estaba.

- Quiero pediros que me traigáis algo de comida – dijo Harry mirando a Kreacher – y no quiero que la envenenes, ni intentes nada raro con la comida ¿entendido Kreacher?

- Yo me encargare de que no lo haga – dijo Dobby con voz chillona.

- Confió en ti Dobby, no le quites ojo de encima.

Los dos elfos se marcharon, Kreacher murmuraba cuando desapareció algo sobre traidores a la sangre y mi antigua ama a lo que Harry suspiro. Aquel elfo algún día iba a acabar con su paciencia, Harry empezó a mirar todo lo dejado por Dumbledore. En ese momento una lechuza entro volando por la ventana.

- Bienvenida Hedwig, tengo un encargo para ti.

Harry saco un pergamino de su baúl además de tinta y una pluma y se puso a escribir varias cartas. Debía decir a sus amigos y comunicar a la orden de su situación, tras pensar a quien le escribiría Harry decidió escribir a Hermione a la señora Weasley y a Ginny. Había pensado mucho en la joven pelirroja y se dio cuenta de que era una tontería haber roto con ella ya que tanto Malfoy como Snape sabían de su relación y por lo tanto Voldemort también sabría. Tras escribir tres cartas Harry las ato a Hedwig.

- Lleva esto a la madriguera y quédate allí, ya pasare a recogerte ¿vale?

La lechuza ululo en señal de afirmación y emprendió el vuelo, cuando la lechuza se alejo Dobby y Kreacher se aparecieron con algo de comida para Harry.

- Aquí tiene su comida Harry Potter.

- Gracias Dobby – dijo Harry y luego miro a Kreacher – Kreacher quiero que le digas a la señora Black que voy a hablar con ella, para que este advertida.

- No creo que mi antigua ama acceda a hablar con un traidor a la sangre.

- Puedes creer lo que quieras, tu solo díselo, además, no puedes intervenir en la conversación, te quedaras en Hogwarts.

Harry se sentó a comer tranquilamente mientras pensaba en que dirían sus amigos al leer las cartas. Tras media hora termino de comer y pidió a Dobby y Kreacher que se llevasen los platos. Tras eso marcho al lugar donde se encontraba el cuadro de la señora Black.

- ¿Qué quieres de mi maldito traidor?

- Solo comentarle algunas cosas, por si no lo sabe yo soy el dueño de esta casa y el jefe de la casa Black.

- ¿Ese maldito traidor de a mi sangre te dejo todo?

- Sirius me hizo su heredero por lo que puedo tener acceso a los hechizos de la familia y podría hacer que su cuadro desapareciese.

- ¡Esta es mi casa! – grito la señora Black

- Era su casa, además, déjeme decirle que el hijo al que tanto odia se mantuvo fiel a sus ideales hasta el final mientras que Regulus quiso abandonar a Voldemort.

- ¡Mientes mi hijo no traicionaría a su señor!

- ¿Entonces porque hizo Voldemort que lo matasen? a Regulus le faltaba lo que Sirius tenía de sobra, valor.

- Cállate maldito niño.

- La verdad duele verdad, también le diré que el hijo de su querida Narcisa no pudo matar a un viejo indefenso, otro cobarde de la familia de la que esta tan orgullosa.

- ¡Mientes! ¡Eso no es posible! – la señora Black estaba fuera de sus casillas – deja de insultar a mi familia.

- No le miento, Draco Malfoy debía haber matado a Dumbledore, lo tenía delante sin varita pero no pudo hacerlo, fue Snape el que cumplió el trabajo.

La señora Black no sabía que decir, no tenía palabras ante lo que Harry le había dicho, miro al joven de arriba abajo y vio en él a una replica del traidor de su hijo, allí de pie desafiándola.

- Entonces que vas a hacer Potter.

­- A pesar de todo hasta que la guerra no termine no haré nada, si yo gane viviré aquí con mi familia, si Voldemort gana entonces usted podrá reírse a gusto de mi muerte.

- ¿Crees poder ganar al señor tenebroso?

- Al menos lo intentare, no me rendiré y seguiré hacia delante como Sirius, si caigo caeré luchando como mis padres, como Sirius, caeré como todo un Gryffindor.

La señora Black vio en los ojos del joven un brillo que solo veía en Sirius, un brillo de nunca detenerse, de seguir hasta el final,

- Esta bien, veremos como termina esto Potter.

Harry volvió a correr la cortina del cuadro de la señora Black y se dirigió a revisar las cosas dejadas por Dumbledore.

El director había preparado una sala para que pudiese colocar todo ordenadamente, había una pequeña biblioteca que uso para colocar los libros dejados por el director. Saco todos los objetos y varias botellitas que Harry suponía que eran recuerdos. Harry se dio cuenta de que antes de todo tendría que ponerse a leer los libros y decidió que empezaría por uno llamado uso del pensadero ya que le serviría para ver los recuerdos. El joven suspiro ya que tenía mucho trabajo por delante y el tiempo era corto.

**Pido su opinión sobre el siguiente capitulo, ¿quieren que sea la llegada de las cartas a la madriguera o la primera aparición de Voldemort en el fic? Agradezco sus reviews y gracias a los que me siguen**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Las cartas de Harry**

La madriguera estaba en total movimiento, la cercanía de la boda del hijo mayor de la familia tenía el lugar revolucionado. En los límites de los terrenos de la madriguera varios aurores y miembros de la orden del fénix vigilaban el lugar para que todo saliese bien. Había dos claros motivos por el que el ministerio había facilitado a aurores y protecciones en la madriguera. La primera era que los Delacour la familia de la novia era una de las familias más conocidas de Francia y no permitirían que les pasase nada, la segunda y más importante era la asistencia a la boda de Harry Potter la única persona viva que se había enfrentado a Voldemort y había vivido para contarlo.

En uno de los puntos de protección dos miembros de la orden del fénix controlaban que nada pasase cuando vieron llegar una lechuza blanca como la nieve. Uno de los magos la reconoció enseguida.

- Es la lechuza de Harry – dijo Remus Lupin el único amigo que quedaba de los padres de Harry – voy a la casa haber que ha escrito, que alguien me sustituya durante un rato.

- Esta bien Remus – dijo su acompañante el mago que lo acompañaba y que pertenecía a la orden – avisare a Moody.

- Gracias Charlus.

Remus se dirigió a la madriguera donde la lechuza entro por una ventana.

Dentro de la casa la señora Weasley recogía los platos de la comida con ayuda de Fleur. En un lado de la sala de estar estaban un grupo de tres amigos tranquilamente hablando cuando vieron la lechuza que entro por la ventana.

- ¡Hedwig! – gritaron los tres.

El grito alerto a la señora Weasley que fue a ver que pasaba y vio a la lechuza de Harry. Al momento Remus entro por la puerta para saber que hacía allí la lechuza de Harry.

- Tiene tres cartas – dijo Ron – una es para ti mama, la otra para Hermione y para mí y la última para Ginny.

La señora Weasley cogió su carta y empezó a leer en voz alta ante las personas que allí había.

_Señora Weasley:_

_Le escribo para anunciar que ya no estoy en Privet Drive y para que no se preocupe._

_Voy a asistir a la boda de eso no tenga la menor duda ya que son la familia que nunca tuve y no les voy a fallar en algo así._

_Si Remus se pasa por allí dígale que un día antes de la boda estaré donde el ciervo y la flor reposan para siempre, estoy seguro que el entenderá lo que quiero decir. Le pediría que a Remus le acompañasen Ron, Hermione y Ginny, además, si es posible también la profesora Mcgonagall para informarle de unas cosas. _

_Le pido que las otras cartas que he escrito sean confidenciales y que los chicos las lean tranquilos. Ahora dejo de escribir para ponerme con las otras cartas._

_Harry James Potter Evans._

Cuando la señora Weasley termino la carta todos miraron a Remus para saber que quería decir Harry con las palabras que le dirigía.

- Se refiere a las tumbas de James y Lily, querrá ir a verlas.

­- Es verdad, Harry tenía planeado visitar sus tumbas – dijo Hermione – a nosotros nos lo dijo después del entierro de Dumbledore.

- Está bien – dijo Remus – yo avisare a Minerva, chicos deberíais leer las cartas en vuestras habitaciones.

Los chicos subieron a sus habitaciones y la primera en leer fue Hermione su carta.

_Hermione y Ron:_

_Me imagino que estaréis juntos en la madriguera, os anuncio que ha habido un cambio de planes y volveremos a Hogwarts durante el próximo año. Recibí una carta de Dumbledore donde me dejaba unas instrucciones y me pedía que volviese y desde allí pudiésemos realizar nuestra misión. Hermione te pido que ayudes a Ron y Ginny con hechizos no verbales para que estén preparados. Yo voy a ponerme también a estudiar para lo que se avecine. Ya explicare lo que tengo pensado hacer, nos veremos el día antes de la boda si os dejan ir a donde anuncie que iría tras el entierro de Dumbledore. Ahora os pido que dejéis sola a Ginny leer su carta ya que si ella quiere os dirá lo que pone. _

_Hasta pronto._

_Harry James Potter Evans_

Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos ante el mensaje de Harry, Ginny cogió su carta para leerla y miro a su amiga y a su hermano para que saliesen de la habitación. La joven pelirroja no sabía que pondría Harry en su carta pero el corazón le latía a gran velocidad. Abrió la carta y empezó a leer.

_Querida Ginny:_

_Te escribo esto para decirte que el tiempo que estoy sin ti es un suplicio, me he dado cuenta lo que te hecho de menos. También me he dado cuenta de que lo que te dije en el entierro de Dumbledore es una estupidez ya que tanto como Malfoy y Snape sabían de nuestra relación y seguramente Voldemort se enteraría. Por lo tanto te escribo para pedirte que cuando nos volvamos a ver quieras volver a ser mi novia. Además creo que a tus padres les interesara saberlo, por que eso de que lo sepa todo el mundo salvo ellos no creo que les haga gracia._

_Te quiero pelirroja._

_Harry James Potter Evans_

A Ginny las lagrimas se le saltaron de la emoción, amaba a Harry y estaba claro que el también la amaba. Estaba feliz y radiante y cuando salió de la habitación y Ron junto a Hermione la vieron así, decidió enseñarles la carta. Cuando la leyeron felicitaron a la joven.

- Esa claro que debemos prepararnos tal y como dice Harry – dijo Hermione – vamos a empezar ahora mismo a estudiar.

- Me apunto – dijo Ron – no me gusta estudiar, pero Harry tiene razón y debemos prepararnos.

- Bien dicho hermanito.

Ginny dijo eso con una gran sonrisa y muy contenta. A la joven le había dolido que Harry la hubiese dejado aunque lo había entendido. Ahora Harry quería volver con ella y podrían estar juntos todo el tiempo que pudiesen.

Cuando los chicos bajaron vieron que en la cocina estaba Mcgonagall leyendo la carta de Harry a la señora Weasley.

- Podrán venir a la tumba de los padres de Harry – dijo Mcgonagall – lo he consultado con el cuadro de Dumbledore y el esa de acuerdo.

- Esta bien profesora, nosotros vamos a hacer unas cosas que Harry nos ha pedido.

Los chicos se giraron y se volvieron a su habitación donde se pusieron a estudiar. Sabían que Harry les pedía aquello por algo y no lo defraudarían.

**Aqui tienen otro capitulo, espero que les guste y me dejen muchos reviews. Y si no les gusta también pueden dejarme reviews. Intentare para la semana que viene actualizar el siguiente capitulo ya que esoy con problemas familiares que me dejan muy poco tiempo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**Las ordenes del señor tenebroso**

La aldea de Little Hangleton era como un lugar sin gente. Los niños no se divertían en la calle y la gente no paseaba. Parecía que el motivo era la mansión que se alzaba al norte de la aldea, la antigua mansión Riddle ahora habitada de nuevo aunque nadie sabía de su dueño.

El lugar parecía haber perdido la alegría y una espesa niebla se daba todos los días. La gente estaba asustada y muchos se marchaban del lugar.

En la mansión Riddle el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos se encontraba sentado en una gran silla y alrededor de sus piernas una gran serpiente se enroscaba entre las piernas y las patas de la silla mirando a su amo. Lord Voldemort observaba a todos aquellos que le rodeaban, los mortifagos que habían demostrado serle fiel. En aquel grupo de aficionados a las artes oscuras una figura sobresalía de las demás al ser el más bajo de allí y la persona más joven. Draco Malfoy miraba al mago oscuro con calma, le había ordenado estar en aquella reunión y no tenía intención de desobedecer.

A su lado se encontraba Severus Snape que se había ganado el respeto del señor tenebroso y de los mortifagos tras acabar con Dumbledore. Solo una persona estaba furiosa con Snape aunque no lo aparentaba, Bellatrix Lestrange había perdido su posición de mano derecha del señor tenebroso a favor de Snape.

- Bienvenidos mis mortifagos, estáis aquí por que sois en los que más confió y habéis realizado lo que os he pedido.

Todos los mortifagos estaban expectantes ante las palabras del señor tenebroso.

- Draco – dijo el señor tenebroso señalando al joven rubio – a pesar de que no mataste a Dumbledore conseguiste infiltrar a mis mortifagos en Hogwarts y aunque no cumpliste tu tarea al cien por cien esta vez seré clemente contigo y tus padres no pagaran tu fallo.

­- Gracias señor, estoy muy honrado de servirlo.

- Espero que en el futuro no vuelvas a fallar, hoy soy benevolente contigo la próxima vez no esperes clemencia.

- No le volveré a fallar señor.

- Eso espero, tengo una misión para ti, contactaras con tus amigos que vayan a asistir a Hogwarts y les pedirás que vigilen a Potter y a sus amigos.

- Así lo haré.

- Deberán estar preparados para que cuando ataquemos Hogwarts se unan en la batalla contra los que se opongan a mí.

- Si señor así lo haré.

Voldemort vio como el joven le hacia una reverencia y sonrió satisfecho, Draco Malfoy estaba resultado ser más útil que su padre y menos inútil.

Voldemort dirigió su mirada a Snape que al lado de Draco miraba al joven con una sonrisa de orgullo. Sabía que aquel hombre daría su vida por Draco, no por ser el hijo de su viejo amigo sino por ser el estandarte de su generación con los Slytherin.

- Severus – dijo Voldemort llamando la atención del mago – a partir de hoy cuando yo no pueda dar una orden tu te encargaras de darlas por mi.

- Es un gran honor señor.

- Pero si en aquello que ordenes hay un fallo pagaras las consecuencias.

- No habrá ningún fallo mi lord.

- Eso espero, has demostrador ser fiel al haber acabado con Dumbledore y en el futuro serás recompensado si no fallas.

Las miradas se dirigieron a Snape que sonreía con orgullo.

- Hay una cosa que me intriga Severus ¿es verdad que te batiste en duelo con Potter?

- Si mi señor, Potter nos ataco y me pare a detenerlo, solo lo puse en su lugar dejando ver que es un inútil mago.

- Esta bien, Potter es solo mió y nadie más me quitara la gloria de acabar con el.

- Esta bien señor.

Voldemort vio como el mago se inclinaba haciendo ver que cumpliría sus órdenes al pie de la letra. En ese momento un recuerdo vino a la mente del mago tenebroso. El recuerdo del momento en que Snape había regresado a él aquella noche.

- Flash Back -

Voldemort estaba lanzando una serie de cruciatus a Lucius Malfoy por haber permitido que su diario fuera destruido, su cólera al haber perdido uno de los trozos de su alma fue terrible y Lucius lo había sentido en persona.

Mientras lo torturaba Colagusano entro informándole de que allí estaba Severus Snape y pedía verle. Hizo salir a Lucius que apenas podía caminar ante el dolor que su amo le había infinglido.

Voldemort vio como un hombre con túnica negra entraba en la sala y se arrodillaba a sus pies.

- Siento haber creído que se había ido señor, aquí estoy para servirle como usted crea conveniente.

- Entonces por que no has venido cuando hice el llamado, dime Severus.

- Si Dumbledore se hubiese dado cuenta puede que no hubiese podido hacerle creer que le soy fiel, pero viniendo ahora por órdenes de Dumbledore puedo ser su espía.

- Un razonamiento bastante bueno Severus, pero acaso crees que voy a perdonarte tan fácilmente.

- No mi señor, nunca se me ocurriría, estoy para que si quiere me castigue ya que fue culpa mía que usted fuese a por los Potter, yo fui el que escucho la profecía y el que se la dijo.

- A pesar de todo no conseguiste la profecía entera.

- Lo siento mucho mi señor.

Voldemort miraba al hombre delante de él leyendo su mente, sabía que Snape era quizás uno de los magos oclumanticos más hábiles del mundo pero el hombre le dejaba ver sus pensamientos para que supiese que no mentía. Vio como Snape se había convertido en jefe de la casa de Slytherin demostrando ser uno de los profesores mas admirado por la casa de las serpientes. Vio el odio que profesaba a Harry Potter y como le hacía la vida imposible para tratar de expulsarlo ya que no creía que el joven Potter fuese lo suficientemente listo para ser alumno de Hogwarts.

Voldemort sonrió al ver los recuerdos de aquel hombre.

- Esta bien Severus, levántate, deberás explicarme varias cosas y de eso dependerá saber que me eres fiel.

- Pregunte lo que quiera señor.

Voldemort empezó un interrogatorio al que decía ser su vasallo para saber su fidelidad.

- Fin Flash Back -

Tras recordar aquello Voldemort siguió mirando a aquellos que había reunido en aquella habitación.

Voldemort sabía que sus mortifagos no querían fallarle ya que un fallo significaría la muerte para ellos.

Voldemort se levanto y miro a sus mortifagos.

- Quiero que me informéis de cómo va a estar cuidada Azkaban, atacaremos y liberaremos a aquellos que nos sean fieles. También hay que saber sobre el ministerio y las alianzas que tiene con otros países.

Los mortifagos asintieron ante las palabras de Voldemort.

- Bien, podéis iros salvo Colagusano – dijo Voldemort señalando a un hombre bajito encorvado – ahora después haz pasar a nuestra invitada.

Todos salieron salvó Voldemort y Colagusano

- Si, mi se-señor – dijo el mago tartamudeando – enseguida la traeré.

- ¡Crucio! – dijo Voldemort ante el tartamudeo de aquel hombre – recuerda que no quiero que tartamudees en mi presencia.

- Entendido señor.

Colagusano salió y al rato entro con una mujer tapada con una capucha.

- Sabes lo que quiero de ti.

- Si señor, estoy dispuesta a servirle hasta el fin.

- Eso espero, dame la información que te he pedido.

La mujer entrego un pergamino al señor tenebroso el cual empezó a leer. Al terminar dirigió su mirada a Colagusano.

- Que sean atacadas estas personas, los que fallen serán castigados.

- Si mi señor.

- Marchaos los dos.

La mujer y Colagusano salieron de la sala dejando a Voldemort con Nagini.

- Muy pronto Nagini, muy pronto y el mundo mágico se inclinara ante mi.

La serpiente siseo en señal de afirmación a su amo. Ella vería el fin de Harry Potter y estaría junto a su amo.

**Espero que les guste el capitulo, tengo que reconocer que me he divertido mucho escribiendolo y espero que se diviertan leyendo mis fics. Este fic voy a dejarlo durante un par de semanas ya que quiero ocuparme de los demás fics que tengo. Agradezco todo review que me manden sea para felicitarme o para criticarme. Saludos a todos aquellos que me siguen.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**Homenaje a los caídos**

Harry estaba tranquilo leyendo el Profeta aquella mañana, había desayunado y tras realizar sus ejercicios para usar el pensadero había decidido leer las noticias.

Había mejorado mucho en su uso del pensadero y ya conseguía poder ver los recuerdos que le había dejado Dumbledore. Aun no conseguía dejar sus propios recuerdos por lo que se imagino que necesitaba concentrarse más.

Aprender a usar el pensadero había tenido algo positivo en Harry, el tener que salir del pensadero de forma mental le había ayudado a mejorar su concentración y su uso de hechizos no verbales. De los recuerdos de Dumbledore solo había visto aquellos que el director le había enseñado el año pasado ya que los otros recuerdos quería que sus amigos estuviesen delante. Harry miraba el profeta viendo como se había tomado el ministerio la apertura de Hogwarts del nuevo año, solo se comentaba que habían aumentado las defensas del castillo y más de una veintena de aurores vigilaban los alrededores.

Harry sonrió al ver como Scrimgeour el actual ministro de magia intentaba dar buena cara al público y ver que todo iba bien. Harry se puso a recordar el año pasado cuando el ministro intento que Harry apoyase al ministerio, dos veces lo intento, en la madriguera y tras el entierro de Dumbledore. Al recordar la madriguera Harry se acordó que al día siguiente sería la boda de Bill el hijo mayor de los Weasley con la joven francesa Fleur Delacour. Era increíble como en tiempos aquellos existía el amor pero pensó que eso le hubiese gustado a Dumbledore que el mundo estuviese llenó de un poco de amor.

Tras leer el periódico Harry se vistió tranquilamente, aquel día iba a ver por primera vez la tumba de sus padres. No sabía como se sentiría y esperaba que Mcgonagall dejase a sus amigos ir también.

- ¡Kreacher!

El elfo se apareció delante de él.

- Recoge lo del desayuno, yo voy a salir.

­- Si amo.

Harry observo que tras conversar con la señora Black, el elfo lo trataba de forma diferente, como si lo respetase. Había averiguado que la madre de Sirius había dicho al elfo que tratase a Harry con respeto algo que sorprendió al joven. Walburga Black había cambiado a Kreacher ya que aunque seguía apoyando a Lord Voldemort su conversación hacía una semana con Harry había hecho que la mujer tuviese respeto al joven. Ante las muestras de respeto de su antigua ama el elfo había decidido respetar a su nuevo amo.

Harry termino de vestirse y tras coger su capa de invisibilidad y un pergamino salió a la calle, se concentro en el lugar al que quería ir y se desapareció. Cuando abrió los ojos vio que se encontraba en la entrada de una aldea, había averiguado que en el lugar habitaban muggles y magos tranquilamente. Se puso a caminar por una zona claramente mágica donde las pocas personas que había le miraban con curiosidad.

Harry llevaba una tunica con capucha de color azul oscuro ya que no quería que le reconociesen. Harry vio una florería mágica y entro en ella.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días joven – dijo una mujer saliendo de un rincón - ¿qué desea?

- Deseó un par de ramos de crisantemos mágicos.

- ¿Va usted al cementerio?

- En efecto vengo a ver las tumbas de unas personas.

- Enseguida tendrá las flores señor.

Tras un rato la mujer salió con dos ramos de flores que dejo encima del mostrador. Harry uso el sello de su anillo para pagar el precio de las flores. La mujer se quedo sorprendida ante el sistema del joven ya que sabía que sería de una familia bastante adinerada. Harry salió con los ramos y se dirigió a las afueras de la aldea donde estaba el cementerio. Al llegar allí vio alejado del cementerio y del pueblo una casa en ruinas y suspiro, imaginaba que aquella sería la casa donde vivió con sus padres, la casa donde se escondieron y donde por culpa de un traidor sus padres murieron.

El joven entro en el cementerio y mirando el plano en la entrada averiguó donde estaban sus padres enterrados. Se dirigió allí calmado aunque las lágrimas en sus ojos empezaban a brotar. Avanzaba viendo las diferencias entre las tumbas muggles y las mágicas, algunas tumbas mágicas mostraban estatuas de personas a las que se había realizado una escultura. Las tumbas muggles eran más tranquilas y no tan ostentosas. Al cabo de unos minutos llegó delante de una gran tumba, estaba claro que habían enterrado a sus padres juntos y vio una inscripción en la lapida.

_Aquí reposan James y Lily Potter_

_su valor permitió a su hijo seguir con vida._

_Ni siquiera la muerte los separará._

Harry puso los dos ramos de flores en la tumba mientras las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos con fuerza.

- Siento no haber venido antes, no se que decir, me disteis la vida y vosotros la perdisteis por vuestro hijo. Prometo que no descansare hasta que aquel que os arrebato la vida sea destruido, vuestro sacrificio no será en vano.

- Bonitas palabras señor Potter.

Harry se giro y vio a Mcgonagall, Lupin y a sus amigos.

- Gracias por venir.

Harry tras decir eso se dirigió a sus amigos y abrazo a Ron y a Hermione, cuando estaba delante de Ginny la joven pelirroja se le tiro y le dio un apasionado beso.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonas?

- Claro que si tonto.

Tras soltarse de Ginny el joven se dirigió hacia Remus.

- Gracias por venir Lunatico.

- Lo que sea por el cachorro de James y Lily.

Harry luego se dirigió a la profesora Mcgonagall que le miraba con cara interrogante.

- Se estará preguntando el motivo de pedirle que venga ¿verdad?

- Así es, pero mejor hablamos en otro sitio. Vamos a ir al lugar donde me encuentro viviendo.

- ¿Dónde es? – pregunto Hermione.

Harry se acerco a cada uno y les dijo por lo bajo la dirección del lugar. Harry le dio la mano a Ginny y se dirigió a los demás.

- Yo me apareceré con Ginny.

Hicieron lo que Harry dijo y se desaparecieron de allí, al abrir los ojos se encaminaron todos a Grimmauld Place rápidamente. Entraron y se fueron sentando tranquilamente, los últimos que se sentaron fueron Harry con Ginny al lado.

- Gracias por venir.

­- ¿Harry como has realizado tu un encantamiento Fidelio?

- Yo no he sido Remus, el profesor Dumbledore lo dejo preparado – dijo Harry sorprendiendo a todos – me mando una carta con Fawkes y además he recibido su herencia.

Harry dijo eso señalando al pensadero que estaba apartado a un lado.

- También me ha dejado su colección de objetos y libros, estoy estudiando el uso del pensadero, lo que me ha ayudado a mejorar en hechizos no verbales.

- No deberías practicar magia Harry aun no eres mayor de edad.

- Dumbledore también me ayudo con eso y me dio una poción de su invención que hace indetectable mi magia, como creéis que me he aparecido.

- Ya me parecía a mi raro – dijo Remus – entonces has estado practicando aparición.

- No, ya antes me había aparecido conjuntamente siendo yo el guía.

- ¿Cuándo fue eso señor Potter?

- No puedo hablar de ello, le diré que fue la noche que Dumbledore murió, solo eso.

- No importa, el retrato de Dumbledore me ha advertido de que no te intente sacarte información sobre la misión que os dejo.

- Vale – dijo Harry y saco de su tunica un pergamino el cual al verlo Remus y sus amigos se sorprendieron – tenga esto le ayudara a vigilar Hogwarts.

- ¿Que es? – dijo Mcgonagall extrañada al ver las reacciones de los demás – solo es un pergamino.

Harry sonrió y sacando su varita apunto al pergamino.

- Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Al instante el plano dejo ver con gran detalle un plano de Hogwarts donde varios puntos se movían. Mcgonagall dio un grito de impresión al ver que el plano mostraba todo Hogwarts y las personas que en el habitaban. También se sorprendió al ver lo que apareció.

- Los señores Cornamenta, Canuto, Lunatico y Colagusano presentan el mapa del merodeador – dijo la profesora sorprendida – de donde ha salido este mapa.

- Se trata de un invento de James y Sirius de nuestros años de colegio – dijo Remus sonriente y miro a Harry – en verdad será de mucha ayuda.

- Lo se por eso se lo presto a la profesora, para que lo pueda copiar pero luego quiero de regreso el original ya que yo también lo voy a necesitar.

- Esta bien Potter, no voy a hacer ninguna pregunta sobre lo que se ha hecho con este mapa.

- Mejor será que no lo sepa – dijo sonriendo – se que la sala de los menesteres no aparece, igual que la cámara secreta, por lo demás esta todo perfecto.

- ¿Desea algo más señor Potter?

- De momento nada más, ya el primer día de clases hablaremos con más calma.

- Está bien.

Mcgonagall se levanto y se dirigió la salida, Harry se despidió de Remus, Ron y Hermione con un abrazo y de Ginny se despidió con un tierno beso en los labios.

- Nos vemos mañana en la boda.

- Adiós señor Potter – dijo Mcgonagall.

- Adiós Harry – dijeron sus amigos y Remus.

Cuando Harry vio que se desaparecían de allí decidió ponerse a estudiar haber si conseguía dominar el pensadero perfectamente. Estuvo así hasta la hora de comer. Cuando termino de comer Harry salió a por una tunica de gala para la boda y un regalo para los novios. Tras terminar volvió a Grimmauld Place donde siguió estudiando toda la tarde hasta la hora de la cena.

**Otro capitulo más, espero que les haya gustado y dejen muchos reviews. Y si no les ha gustado también pueden dejar reviews para criticarme. Agradezco mucho el apoyo que me dan ya que me da fuerzas para seguir escribiendo. Un saludo a todos.**


End file.
